


Tailor Made

by Biffhofosho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Praise Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biffhofosho/pseuds/Biffhofosho
Summary: Tailoring is challenging enough without Lee Hoseok’s powerful body and dashing smile. Ellie just needs to make it through one last fitting, and she’s convinced herself life will go back to normal. Too bad Hoseok has other plans for her.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tailor Made

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Open Mind" because Wonho is a god.

Elnara was in the habit of seeing handsome men in and out of her shop, and she was also in the habit of quietly admiring them. Being a tailor in Hongdae, she had no shortage of opportunity. 

Nearly a decade ago, she had followed her boss and mentor, Nicolo, to Seoul on the rising tide of the Korean Wave. Nicolo’s reputation as an impeccable tailor had preceded him, and instead of fitting models exclusively, as they were accustomed back in Milan, in his unassuming little storefront in Hongdae, they now catered to a crowd of moguls, ladder-climbers, and even idols. It was less hectic and more structured, a quiet sort of life—literally, since her mouth was often pinned shut—that Ellie adored. Few things were as rewarding as a finely-suited man—especially a fine, finely-suited man.

As Head Cutter, Nicolo took all the initial measurements and struck the patterns to cloth while he relied on Ellie to do much of the tailoring and final fittings, which kept their conservative client-base comfortable as well as happy since a woman wasn’t unexpectedly fondling their junk. Of course, after the first suit, many of them requested her from the inception of their second, but Nico was ever circumspect. He could sense a scoundrel by sight almost as well as a Super 180 fabric by touch—decades as a master tailor brought forth many a well-dressed narcissist.

Speaking of troublemakers… Ellie glanced down to the appointment book and saw _his_ name. Lee Hoseok. He was coming back again. So soon? She had barely survived the last fitting, let alone the one before that. Three times in two weeks… Okay, so most men came back for fittings in that time frame, but this one broke every mold—literally. It was beginning to feel like a relationship, and that had never happened before. It shouldn’t.  


Ellie was the consummate professional. She spoke to her clients only when she had questions or suggestions. No matter how handsome or charming, the most personal she ever got with them was asking the occasion for the outfit or the style they preferred. It’s what these wealthy and powerful men liked about their shop.  


Truthfully, she had no right to say it felt like a relationship either. Hoseok was always pleasant and friendly, maybe more open that most of her clients, though that didn’t mean they’d had personal conversations. On the contrary, they were perfect strangers. They had only ever talked tailoring; she didn’t even know what he did for a living.  


There was literally no reason to feel connected to this man except that maybe she wished she was. He was _that_ good-looking, and Ellie knew good looks. It was her business, elevating a man to that next level in handsome confidence, but this man could rock a burlap sack, and people would beg to know his designer.  


She thought about asking Nico to cover for her just so she could avoid another torturous transaction, but he already had a fitting, and it would be uncouth for an upstanding establishment like Bespoke Hongdae to cancel a commitment. Still… It was very difficult to run your hands all over a man you knew was millions of miles out of your league, especially when you’d rather be doing it recreationally than professionally. She had fitted models and moguls, tycoons and playboys. None of them had been a problem.  


Lee Hoseok was a problem.  


It was that goddamn smile of his. All gentle and effortless, with nothing but sincerity shining each pearly white. She hoped she didn’t see it today.  


The bell above the door tinkled, and Ellie looked up. He had arrived.  


“Good afternoon, Mr. Lee. Ready for your final fitting?” she said, relying on her inner customer service autopilot to take over.  


“I am,” said the broad silhouette filling the door frame.  


Well, he sure hadn’t gotten any uglier in a week. Damnit.  


Hoseok was every tailor’s worst nightmare. His shoulders were more like wings, spanning strong and wide, and his chest tapered sharply to a narrow but powerful waist. His biceps tested the limits of dress shirt fabric while simultaneously shaming everyone else into a gym membership. His thighs were mammoth and his ass high and firm, yet somehow, when he turned just so, it seemed it was all a mirage, and he was just as trim as many of their other clients.  


“Right this way please,” Ellie directed with a motion toward her fitting room.  


Along the way, she knocked twice on Nico’s studio door to let him know she was with a client, and from the other side, she heard his curt “Capito, Ellie!”  


At her studio, she opened the door and ushered Hoseok in. “Your shirt and trousers are on the hanger, Mr. Lee. Please let me know when you’re dressed, and I will bring in the jacket.”  


The man nodded and thanked her before mercifully disappearing behind the door.  


Ellie sagged against the wall and ran a hand over her face as she hissed, “Bu çok sinir bozucu! He looks so good today. Get it together, Elnara.”  


She slapped her cheeks a few times before she grabbed the deep sapphire worsted wool gem she’d completed yesterday. Only a moment later, Hoseok opened the door and she stepped inside.  


He looked dashing already in his striking blonde hair, matching suit trousers, and crisp white shirt. He had one button popped at his collar, and Ellie’s eyes darted right to it. She might have admonished another client for distracting from the finished look, but it complemented Hoseok’s carefree smile—which he was unfortunately already sporting as fashionably as a pocket square.  


“Please,” was all she could manage as she motioned toward the pedestal in the center of the room.  


He stepped onto the platform in front of three full-length mirrors. He was already tall, but on the platform, he loomed to mythical proportions—or maybe it was just his unavoidable gravity. Ellie was grateful she had worn her tallest heels today just to keep up.  


From the safety of the blind spot at his back, she admired the breadth of his shoulders. Many of the men she’d suited had shoulders as narrow as hers, but, hell, if it rained, she could seek shelter behind Hoseok’s.  


She peered around him and caught his eye in the mirror before she raised the jacket and he slid into it. Last week’s tuxedo had been bad; the sapphire suit was worse. It was the sort of suit one wore for a dinner with the President or a hostile corporate takeover, the kind that demanded attention and commanded respect. It was the suit of great men.  


In it, Hoseok looked like the pinnacle of masculinity.  


Ellie cleared her throat as softly as she could and said, “What do you think?”  


“What do _you_ think?” he replied. “You’re the kind of person I want to impress.”  


She pursed her lips to stifle her smile. He really was a troublemaker. She studied him in the mirror, running her hands over his shoulders to smooth the fabric and down his arms to coax the sleeves to their true length. She tugged his dress shirt cuffs down and skirted her fingers along the line of his waist.  


Damn, he was nothing but muscle under there. She could only imagine the luxury of measuring him in a thin dress shirt. Lucky Nico.  


“Hm,” she said, circling him with a finger to her lips. “Length is good. Shoulders fit well. Sleeves hit perfectly. How does it feel across the chest? Not too tight?”  


“Not at all,” he said, “but maybe something is missing.”  


That was a new one. This was Hoseok’s second fitting in this suit; he hadn’t said anything the first time. “Would you like a second button?”  


He kept his gaze steady on her as though he was working something out. His lips parted as if in slow motion, or maybe that was just the mind-altering effects of his intense beauty. “How about a tie?”  


“If you’d like,” she answered, “though I’d suggest you go without for this look.”  


That popped top button was a view she hadn’t realized the world needed, and it seemed a shame to take it away so soon.  


“Let’s try one,” he urged.  


Ellie combed through their selection on hand and withdrew a couple to hold against the suit, but none fit. Finally, her eyes fell on a striking blue tie that only Hoseok would have the confidence to pull off.  


She offered it to him, but he smiled gently. “Would you mind? I always put them on crooked.”  


Her mouth fell open—not at the suggestion, since she had put on many ties over the years, but at the electricity that jolted her at the mere thought. He was different. This was different.  


Ellie stepped onto the platform with him, her eyeline level with his problematic mouth. It was so pretty and full and all she had to do was tip up her chin to change everything, but she forced her gaze down to his collar.  


He hadn’t bothered to close the button. Now this felt like sabotage, cruel, cruel sabotage. Ellie draped the tie around her neck and reached up to tug the button into the hole. It took every ounce of self-control to keep her fingers from “accidentally” grazing the milk-white skin there.  


_Don’t think about his warm breath fanning across your forehead. Don’t think about your breasts an inch from his chest._  


She looped the tie around his neck and sashayed it into place under his collar before tying it into the perfect Pratt knot. And through each and every step, Hoseok watched her. Ellie didn’t dare look up even though she could have tied the knot in her sleep. His mouth was still so close, and the warm wood and cherry of his cologne was overwhelming enough as it was.  


She straightened the tie, buttoned the jacket, and, without thinking, ran her hands down his chest to flatten the fabric. He was so firm underneath, he might truly have been carved of marble.  


Ellie cleared her throat again and stepped to the side so he could see himself in the mirror. She hated herself for her hubris, but she thought they looked good together. Her lean, tall figure and toasted skin was the perfect complement to his commanding size and ethereal pallor.  


“You were right,” he said in a voice too low to be safe. His eyes were on her, not on the mirror, and she could feel them burrowing into her. It was torture. “Please take it off.”  


She may as well have been undoing his belt. Her fingers played about his neck, grazing the freshly razored skin there as she reversed each step and stirred the note of rum in his cologne until she was hopelessly drunk. Finally, the silk hissed through his collar as she tugged it off, and she nearly collapsed at the exertion. Trying to look professional when all she wanted to do was tear off this very expensive suit consumed so much energy.  


“I’m ready for the final suit,” Hoseok announced.  


Ellie blinked. “What suit? This is the only order we have left open.”  


He raised an eyebrow, which should have raised an alarm. “Nicolo and I have been working on another.”  


Brow furrowed, she flipped back to their order manifest and scowled. There was another order number after all, and she headed back to the cutting room with indignation blossoming in her chest. She had fitted Hoseok for everything—he saw to it—so why had she been kept out of the loop on this?  


_Get it together, Elnara! This is a business relationship. Don’t take offense._  


Still annoyed, she drew up to the rack of finished suits, and her heart knew instantly what her head refused to acknowledge.  


_Not the red suit, please_.  


No. It was his? Of course, it was. Of fucking course.  


Ellie had watched that suit come to life in the cutting room over the last couple weeks. The slashes of crimson wool were impossible to miss among the oceans of blues and grays. It was the first thing she saw when she walked in the back, and it was always emblazoned on her memory when she walked back out. Complicating things, it was the one suit she had no part in assembling. Nico was clear that the amount of custom work demanded his attention exclusively, and she was forced to admire it from afar.  


But now here it was, in its full finished glory. She hadn’t even had a hand in fitting it throughout. When had Hoseok even been in to try it on without her knowledge? He should be paying rent for how much time he was spending here, she thought bitterly.  


Her resentment didn’t fade on her walk back to her atelier, but it evaporated instantly when she opened the door.  


“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Mr. Lee!” she shouted, slamming the door closed. “I should have knocked!”  


But Hoseok opened the door again with that stubborn toothy smile that made the man look innocent despite now being half-naked. “No worries. This suit is made to wear without a shirt.”  


Ellie’s mouth hung open, in part from the absurdity of a suit without a dress shirt but more so from the enormous mountain of muscle on display for her. She had never seen pectorals so large or defined—they could be pillows if they weren’t rock hard. His nipples perked in the chill of the atelier, and if there weren’t so much else to tantalize the eyes, she might never have looked away. And while she was studying him, who the hell had abs like that? Who! They were too defined to be real. Maybe he was a statue after all. But Hoseok’s real strength emanated from the sculpted foundation of shoulders bolstered by biceps that seemed to flex even when he was relaxed.  


Ellie’s cheeks dappled to the color of the suit before she shoved it through the door and insisted it stay firmly shut this time, even holding the handle in case her libido got the better of her.  


“When you’re fully dressed, please let me know, Mr. Lee,” she said in a voice painfully strained. God, she would have done anything to mute the quaver in it. Her unprofessionalism was mortifying, and she worried it would ruin their shop.  


_Toz ol, Elnara!_  


A few minutes later, Hoseok gave her the okay to enter, but she’d learned her lesson and opened it centimeter by centimeter. He wasn’t naked, but this was bad. Very bad.  


Damn Nico and his tailoring skills. The blue suit had wounded, but the red suit was out for blood. Hoseok waited on the pedestal, hands in his pockets, his back to her. In the mirror, his eyes watched her as she studied his figure. The tailor in her had to admire how well-cut the suit was. Nico had fitted this one tighter than a suit should reasonably fit, the jacket darts contouring his impossible chest and the trousers—curse her mentor for the way they hugged Hoseok’s thick thighs.  


This suit wasn’t for takeovers or even dinners. This suit was the prelude for seduction.  


Ellie circled around to appraise the front of the jacket. The wide peak lapel was striking next to his flawless skin, and its sharp lines drew her eye to the silver zipper winking in the spotlight.  


Who’d ever heard of a zipper on a suit jacket? Absurd. It had probably killed Nico to put it on, but when Ellie had probed her mentor earlier in the week, he’d shrugged and said, “Whatever the client wants, he shall have.”  


Hoseok noticed her attention and cleared his throat. “It’s meant to zipper up from the bottom. Would you please test it? I’ll tell you when to stop.”

“I don’t think—”  


“Please?”  


Heart racing, Ellie stepped to the side so Hoseok could see himself in the mirror as her always-steady fingers trembled toward the pull. Tooth by tooth, it climbed like the first hill of a rollercoaster, each one parting with the same perilous clack-clack-clack as a chain dragging the fated train up the track. She held her breath with the same anticipation.  


The jacket split, revealing that pale swath of rigid abs so perfect they could have been painted on if it weren’t for the way they tensed at an inadvertent graze of her fingers. Hoseok grunted.  


_No, no, no. Aptal!_  


She shouldn’t be touching skin here. She needed the Teflon of a dress shirt to rebuff her fingers, but instead it was only hot, soft skin inviting her to venture further.  


“This time feels different,” Hoseok said softly, and Ellie’s fingers stopped at once.  


Her heart hammered and her eyes panicked as her mouth went bone dry. She’d been exposed. She’d never been so humiliated.  


“Oh, I’m sorry,” she stammered. “Would you prefer that I call Nicolo to finish your fitting?”  


“That’s not what—” he said before he stopped himself. “It’s okay. I didn’t tell you to stop.”  


Every ounce of air left Ellie’s lungs. Why was she working so hard to be professional when Hoseok insisted on being so unprofessional? She had to be misreading things.  


With a shallow nod, she continued the zipper’s upward climb. There was the charming crescent of Hoseok’s bellybutton with its own little gingerbread moon in permanent orbit to the right. God, every millimeter of this was torture, and her eyes begged for him to stop, but he wouldn’t.  


At the final hill of his abs, he smirked and said firmly, “There, Elnara.”  


Her name. On his tongue. Good god, it was holy and unholy all at once. She hadn’t even realized he remembered her name. Customers never called her by it, and now she understood why—it was more personal than measuring an inseam.  


“What do you think?” he asked.  


Ellie surveyed his silhouette. The zipper was almost pointless. It had been unzipped so much that only a short channel at the top held it together. Through the red and silver window glistened a mogul of snow-white abs. So much power lurked beneath the deceptive curtain of crimson wool.  


“It’s a very modern look. I think you’ll turn a lot of heads, Mr. Lee,” she said evenly. He stared at her, head cocked and hands still in his pockets, as though he knew there was more on the tip of her tongue, so she added, “How’s the fit?”  


“Tight.”  


_The criminal bastard_.  


“Uncomfortable?” Ellie said.  


“I like it tight.”  


_Please stop torturing me._  


“And the length?” she continued, a tremor destroying the first word.  


“Just right, but I’d like a woman’s honest opinion. How does it really look on me?”  


She narrowed her eyes. It felt like he was deliberately baiting her now. How much of her thirst had she given away?  


Ellie had to choose every word very carefully—too carefully. She felt like it took her minutes to compose herself. “You look like you will make a singular impression wherever you go, Mr. Lee.”  


“Is that a polite way of saying you don’t like it?”  


“No! No, definitely not. No. You look…” What to say that didn’t cross the line? She frantically searched for something safe, but there was nothing because Lee Hoseok wasn’t safe. “You look powerful.”  


He hummed.  


With nothing neutral left to say, Ellie draped her measuring tape around her neck and stepped back. “Okay, so, if you’re satisfied with everything, Mr. Lee, I will prepare your suits, and we’ll get you on your way.”  


Suddenly, Hoseok grabbed her wrist, and her measuring tape slipped from her neck into a puddle at her feet.  


“Wait.”  


Everything waited for Hoseok, even her heart.  


“I’ve run out of excuses,” he said, “and time. I want to see you tonight, Elnara. I want to touch you for a change.”  


“I—”  


Ellie couldn’t think of a single word. She couldn’t have heard him right. No way. Maybe her Korean had failed her. She’d only been speaking it for a handful of years, maybe she’d missed some context. That _had_ to be it.  


At last, she found her voice again. “I—I don’t do house calls, Mr. Lee.”  


“Let me be clear. I want you, Elnara. Not another suit, not a fitting. I want to feel you against me. I want to know what you look like when you wake up.”  


Her breath caught. Her world was spinning. Like any woman, Ellie had been propositioned more times than there were stitches in Hoseok’s suit. Most came from douchebags on a street corner, and as soon as they were done with their wolf whistle, they were on to the next unsuspecting woman without so much as a glance at her face.  


But here was a man only inches from her with his gaze boring into hers along with his undivided attention.  


“You don’t know me,” she whispered as she looked away.  


“No, but I do know the only thing that matters right now.”  


“And what’s that?”  


“We both want the same thing.”  


Ellie’s head whipped back as she bit her bottom lip. “Which is?”  


“One night together.”  


It was as if someone had pushed pause on reality. In the mirror, she saw her chest heaving and her mouth slackening, but that was the Ellie in a backwards universe, where left was right and invisible was visible and somehow gods desired mortals.  


“Mr. Lee, I’m not in the habit of—”  


“I’m sure you’re not, and neither am I, but I can’t wait any longer.” He let out a tight exhale, and his hands twitched at his sides. “I can feel your heat through this suit, and I know you can feel me, too. I felt your fingers at my waist.”  


Ellie stumbled, her fingertips burning at the memory and the humiliation. She struggled to find her voice as she backed up against the mirror, relying on Alt-verse Ellie for support.  


“I’m sorry if I touched you inappropriately, Mr. Lee. It was not my intention. But you are a valued client, and I really don’t want to jeopardize that in any way.”  


“No, I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes downcast. “I came on too strong. That’s not something I do. I was just… careless. Tonight’s my last night in town for a while, and I didn’t want to lose—”  


He stopped again and shook his head. When he looked back up, he was smiling that boyish smile, and any defense Ellie had mounted toppled.  


“Maybe I felt something that wasn’t there. That’s my fault, and I will be more careful next time. Please don’t think I was trying to pressure you. It’s just— You’re worth the risk. So, anyway… Thank you for the fittings.”  


“Are—are you pleased with your suits?” she fumbled.  


“They’re striking. I’d expect nothing less.”  


“You look very handsome.”  


She shouldn’t have said it—she knew that instantly. She should have just wrapped her measuring tape around her neck and squeezed instead. _Seni Aptal!_  


“Thank you, Elnara.”  


Hoseok was staring. She was frozen. She wished she could disappear through the mirror.

He stepped down from the pedestal, still in his red suit, and stopped right in front of her. He was right—she could feel the heat between them, and it was scalding, yet she found herself leaning into it.  


“If you change your mind—if you feel something, too—I’ll be at the Empire bar at nine. There are no strings, no demands, just a promise that I won’t disappoint you.”  


“I’m sure you couldn’t,” Ellie said and trusted her hair to hide her flush. “Safe travels, Mr. Lee.”  


He paused beside her, his dark eyes searching hers, before he nodded and left her gasping against the mirror with no hopes of focusing on anything other than his world-altering offer.  


* * *

It was late. It was dark. She was foolish.  


And yet here she was, hovering awkwardly just inside the smoky glass of Empire’s entrance within a hotel with rooms that cost double per night what her apartment cost in a month.

Hoseok grinned as he shot up in surprise at his unexpected date. “I’m so glad you came.”  


Ellie shrugged a shoulder in time with a corner of her mouth. “Didn’t think I would.”  


Only minutes before, she'd almost chickened out and told the cabbie to keep on going, but casual sex was hard to come by in a country as conservative as South Korea. People dated for marriage, and one-night stands were things nobody talked about, let alone initiated without copious amounts of alcohol. It had been months since she'd been with anybody, and he certainly hadn't been half the man Hoseok was.  


Her eyes darted around the hotel bar. It was dimly lit and elegantly appointed in rich woods and stone, with bookcases stuffed to the gills with vinyls, plenty of empty booths, and only a handful of guests throughout, including a few couples with heads close and legs crossed to each other. Jazz music babbled from the record player in the corner. Everything smelled of whiskey and beer and leather except Hoseok, who still smelled of rum and cherries and something much more primal.  


Still in that red suit, Hoseok tugged a stool out for her and smiled even wider when she sat down next to him. This time, his eyes made no bones about appraising every inch of her. Ellie had chosen a slip dress, the soft pink color like a full-body blush against her caramel skin. The cowl neck draped elegantly over her small chest while the soft lighting flashed across the satin with her every move. She crossed her legs, and the dress bunched higher over her knee, allowing a peek at her thigh that Hoseok did not miss.  


“Drink?” he asked.  


“Merlot, please,” she told the bartender before she turned back to Hoseok. “Nice suit.”  


“You seem…” He chose his words carefully as he mapped the arc of her neck. “Different.”  


“This is Evening Ellie. You’ve only ever met Professional Ellie.”  


“Which one’s the real you?”  


“They both are. One just has more freedom than the other.” She took a long drink of wine and licked her lips, Hoseok’s eyes following the purposeful trail of her tongue. “And fewer inhibitions.”  


He laughed, a soft but distinct “ha” that added to his charm.  


Ellie nodded to the heart of the hotel. “So, are you staying here?”  


His smile tempered to a smirk. “Actually, no. I just wanted some neutral ground. My apartment isn’t far, but I wasn’t sure you’d be comfortable meeting there, if you even showed up.”  


“We could have met at an actual bar, you know.”  


“There are none this nice or this quiet this close to home.”  


“Ah,” Ellie said with a brow raise, “so that’s where you want this night to end?”  


“They have beds here, too,” he replied as though that should have been obvious.  


Maybe it should have been considering what he’d proposed at her shop. Still, it made her thighs clench, and she readjusted on the stool. “You’re not like the other Korean boys, are you?”  


“Is that a bad thing?”  


“No,” she said over the lip of her glass, “it’s not.”  


Hoseok ran a triumphant hand through his hair and leaned in close enough that she could almost taste the soju on his tongue. “How long have you lived here?”  


“Eight years now.”  


“Your Korean is excellent.”  


“It had better be. There’s no one here who speaks my language, so I have all the time in the world to practice.”  


He blinked in surprise. “What do you speak with Nicolo?”  


“Italian, but actually I’m from Turkey.”  


“Turkish?” His eyes roved over her honeyed skin and chocolate hair and settled on the beauty mark just beneath the corner of her bottom lip. “That’s unusual.”  


“Is that a bad thing?” she teased and he grinned. But in a moment, the mood had shifted, and they both felt it. A line was about to be crossed, and Ellie worried it wasn’t just a line but a trip wire. She took another drink and brushed her hair around her ear as she ventured into foreign territory.  


“So, Hoseok,” she said, tasting his name like a stolen sweet, “do you do these a lot?”  


He straightened immediately at her hint of intimacy, his brown eyes darkening a shade. “One-night stands?”  


“Yeah.”  


“I’ve had a few,” he admitted. “They make things simple. I travel a lot and even when I’m here, I’m usually crushed with work. Feels unfair to ask someone to commit to being ignored. I’d rather promise my full attention for one night than string someone along.”  


Ellie sniffed an astonished laugh. “I didn’t think anyone could be so thoughtful about meaningless sex.”  


“Does it have to be meaningless?” He sounded surprisingly wounded.  


“I—no, I didn’t mean—” she fumbled, looking for a way out of this hole. “I’m sorry. I’m nervous.”  


His worried brow softened and he leaned in, his lips by her ear. “Please don’t think that just because this is one night that you don’t mean anything to me, Elnara. I’ve traveled the world, but I’ve never met anyone like you. You captivate me.”  


He kissed her once under her jaw and sat back on his seat as she twisted her hair into a frenzied knot.  


“Thank you,” she mumbled, her eyes falling to the zipper that had signaled her ruin.  


“So what would you like to do here? You want to have a few drinks or get a bite? Whatever you want. You’re in charge of our night.”  


“Maybe, ah—” Ellie looked down at her empty glass and back to the gentle face across from her. Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was his cologne or maybe it was the feeling of his lips still lingering on her skin, but her mind was already made up.  


This was new ground for her. She wasn’t sure how forward she could be, yet Hoseok had given her the reins. It was thrilling and terrifying all at once.  


“How about we flip a coin?” she said as she withdrew a 100 won coin from her clutch. “Heads, your place. Tails, the hotel.”  


Hoseok smirked. “Deal.”  


The silver coin whizzed up and back into Ellie’s hand with a thud.  


There was his smile that had started it all, beautiful and inviting and very, very pleased.  


“I’ll get the car.”  


* * *

The drive to Hoseok’s apartment was shorter than Ellie had hoped. He drove a sleek silver sportscar that made her feel expensive and important by extension. Every stoplight brought stares and, with them, a sense of pride that he had picked her. Hoseok was stunning in the driver’s seat. Neon light danced off the sterling hood and played across the perfect alabaster of his profile until he glowed, too. If she wasn’t looking forward to the destination so much, she could have ridden with him into forever.

His place was on the 52nd floor of a new high-rise in Gangnam. Ellie couldn’t remember a longer elevator ride in her entire life. She wanted to touch him so badly, but they were never alone, with an infuriating stream of people hopping on and off like it was rush hour.

Of course, his was the corner unit, and of course, it boasted floor-to-ceiling views of Seoul glittering in the indigo of night. The living space sported sleek modern grays and blues with stylish furniture and an enormous flat screen. Off to the side was the kitchen with a built-in bar and an impeccably clean counter, and tucked in one corner was a simple desk with a laptop but not a single sheet of paper or stray paperclip. Beautiful as it was, the place barely looked lived in. It even smelled new, with none of the trappings of a well-used kitchen or a couch with familiar dents in the cushions. No pictures hung on the walls; no tchotchkes studded the end tables. It felt more like a hotel than a hotel did.  


“You live here?” Ellie said as she shrugged off her jacket.

“When I’m here.”  


“That must not—”  


The next thing she knew, she was crushed against Hoseok’s hard body as his mouth descended on hers. He had the smoothest lips she’d ever felt, silkier even than the fabric of her dress, and he dragged them across hers as though he were memorizing the shape of her mouth. Her hands stroked the soft bristles of his freshly trimmed hair as she pressed him further to her. He tasted of bad decisions and insatiable longing, and she knew with one swipe of his tongue that she’d never get the taste of him out of her mouth.  


“Sorry,” he panted as he pulled back. “I couldn’t wait. You were saying?”  


Ellie laughed. “You’re a magnificent kisser.”  


“Wait until you see how I fuck.”  


Her knees might have given out if he hadn’t been holding her up.  


“You don’t waste any time, do you?” she said.  


“I don’t have any to waste. I need every second I can get with you.”  


Ellie tugged on his neck again, and this time when his lips met hers, it was less urgent but no less passionate. His hands grabbed fistfuls of her dress as he tugged her flush against him, and she felt his growing desire for her against her stomach.  


This time, her tongue probed his mouth as her hands slipped around to trace his jaw before settling on that granite chest. She pushed him back until he collided with the door with a huff. Hoseok reached for his zipper, but Ellie batted his hands away and grasped the pull just above the outline of his semi.  


“Let me,” she purred. “You’re the only client I’d rather be undressing. Besides, you have no idea how many hours went into this masterpiece, and I don't want it ruined.”  


His cheek tugged up as he smirked. “As you wish, my lady.”  


Ellie took her time unzipping the jacket the way she would savor opening an exquisitely wrapped gift. She had had a taste of what was underneath this morning, but now she could truly appreciate the man inside the suit. Hoseok was stronger than any person had a right to be, and the primal woman inside her longed to see that power unleashed. What would all that muscle feel like driving into her? She could hardly wait to find out, and yet, they only had one night. She didn’t want to miss a moment.  


Ellie removed his jacket, and, after carefully draping it over the couch, she stepped back for a new view of him. She trailed three fingers across his chest as she circled him before savoring a squeeze of his bicep and a caress of that broad back.  


“I almost feel guilty for covering up all your hard work,” she mused as she played her hand across his defined stomach.  


“Do you like what you see?”  


There was something so endearing about a man like this seeking _her_ approval. By all rights, he should have been an egomaniac—he’d earned it. Hoseok could have anything and anyone, he could have the whole world at his feet if he wanted, and yet all he wanted was to please her.  


“I’ve never seen anything more beautiful,” she said, and with one swoop, he had his mouth to hers and his hand under her ass, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.  


He seated her on the back of the couch so he could free a hand to massage her thigh while the other threaded through her hair and secured her to him. He was hot and hungry, his skin practically searing through her dress. His tongue met hers stroke for stroke until she sighed into him, and it was like a starter pistol for his hands.  


Hoseok grabbed her breast through her dress, but when his thumb played over a pert, satin-covered nipple, he jerked back so he could study her. While Ellie’s head tipped back, he played with her freely. All at once, he stopped as his other hand slid up under her dress. With every inch higher he climbed, her breath hitched another notch until he grabbed a handful of her hip and ass.  


His forehead rested against her collarbone, and his ragged breaths blasted her skin. She felt his voice better than she heard it when he growled, “You’re not wearing anything underneath.”  


“I knew where this night was heading,” she said.  


“You’re driving me crazy, Ellie.”  


Her full name had sounded elegant and forbidden on his tongue, but her nickname was too intimate. This was supposed to be one night, but with one word, they had crossed another line, this one most definitely triggering an explosion. She could feel it, maybe he could, too.  


It would be safer to leave before the butterflies in her stomach complicated things, but Hoseok was so needy and Ellie was a glutton for punishment.  


She slipped a finger under his chin and guided him back up. His lips were reverential as they worshipped hers, followed by her jaw and her neck right at that sensitive spot at the nape that had her legs tightening around him.  


Hoseok took advantage of the situation to pick her back up and cart her back to the bedroom, his mouth never leaving her neck. He sucked hard, and she arched into him with a gasp.  


“That’s going to leave a mark!” she protested.  


He nuzzled his nose against the fresh red blossom and murmured, “Mm, something to remember me by.”  


Ellie unwrapped her legs and dropped to the floor where she took a step back. Hoseok looked worried that he’d said something wrong, but she smiled and sank to her knees. The cold from the hardwood traveled up her legs, but it couldn’t quell the fire within her, not when he loomed so impressively above her. It was like basking in the shadows of a temple to a Greek god.  


He watched as she undid his pants and freed his length. She should have taken the time to appreciate how sturdy his thighs were, how well they would be able to plow into her as deep as he could go, but she was distracted by something even more erotic. She bit her lip as she appraised him with hungry wonder. “You shave?”  


“I like to feel clean,” he said, though there was a tint of pink on the tops of his wide ears. He would have looked cute if it weren’t for his luscious cock waiting expectantly for her attention.  


Ellie was eager to give it. She ran her hands up his thighs, relishing the sinew contracting beneath her ministrations, and over the smooth plain above his hard-on. It made her breathless. Even here, he smelled of cologne, and she thought about giving him flack for coming as prepared as she had, but she was too intoxicated by him.  


Her fingers closed around his base and he groaned. Ellie pumped experimentally along his length until she reached the head and glossed her thumb over the slit. This time he let out a gasp and she glanced up. Hoseok watched her with hooded eyes and an aura dark with ill intentions.  


“Put it in your mouth,” he said.  


A shiver coursed through her.  


Ellie’s lips parted and she placed the head of his cock on the tip of her tongue before it disappeared down her throat. As she lavished her tongue along every inch of him, he grunted appreciatively above her. His hand rested on the back of her head, not guiding her but also ensuring she couldn’t leave him until he was finished with her. She relished his gentle huffs as her hand worked him in time with her mouth.  


“Let me hear how much you like it,” he said as he brushed away her hair for a better view of her ruby lips swallowing his shaft.  


Obscene smacks echoed off the walls as she hummed around him greedily. His cock dripped with her spit as she left no ridge unexplored. He was turning her feral, and Hoseok was fucking loving it. Nothing was sexier than glancing up his immaculate body to find his throat exposed as he groaned in indulgent ecstasy. Ellie would do anything to please him.  


Her nose pressed against his smooth pelvis as she took him all the way, fingers gripping his delicious ass as his dick grazed the back of her throat, and suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her off.  


“Not fair!” he snapped. “I’m going to blow if you keep pulling stunts like that.”  


Ellie shrugged. “Then try not to look so yummy.”  


“On the bed,” he demanded.  


Anticipation quaked through her legs, and she could feel a new rush of heat dampen her naked thighs. She climbed on and scooted back, but before she could move to the pillows, Hoseok grabbed her waist and yanked her to the edge. She yelped at his swiftness before she dissolved into giggles, but he wasn’t laughing. His eyes were focused on her thighs, and he licked his lower lip.  


“I need to taste you.”  


“At least let me take this off.”  


“No,” he interjected, stilling her hand on her dress hem. “I like you like this. I feel like I’m stealing something from everyone else. And you’ll look so gorgeous wrecked beneath me.”  


Hoseok pressed her knees wide and drew his hands up her thighs to the rivers of shimmering satin bunched there. His thumbs rubbed circles in the soft caramel there as he savored her quickening breaths. He ventured a kiss at her knee first, and then the next a little higher until at last he reached the hem of her dress. This time he licked a swipe up along her thigh and unleashed a cool breath along the wet trail that made her legs tremble.  


“I love the way your body responds to me,” he said in a hush. “I knew from the moment you touched me at the shop.”  


“Knew what?”  


Ellie propped herself up on her elbows to catch those black eyes waiting for her. His hot breath funneled under the fabric of her dress and over her longing core.  


“You need me as much as I need you.”  


His words hung on the chill in the bedroom and made her shiver for a whole new reason. But Hoseok returned his attention to his prize still netted in shadows.  


“Oh, beautiful,” he said with a soft tsk. He ran a finger on the inside of her thigh, just grazing her heat, and Ellie jolted. “See what I mean? You've made such a mess.”  


She was honestly embarrassed about how much she was dripping for him, but Hoseok didn’t seem to mind as he slipped the finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. This time, when his hands returned, they shoved her dress above her hips, exposing her to him, and he bit his lip.  


“You shave, too.”  


Ellie nodded submissively, and that was all the invitation he needed. He tugged her hips closer to his mouth before he licked a torturous swipe up her heat. She fisted the covers as she arched against the intense pleasure that ripped through her. He savored her like that for a long time, not opening her yet but teasing and stroking with his tongue until she was mad with need. From time to time, he’d hum in between her curses and begging, but Hoseok was clearly in no rush.  


He’d loved tormenting her since the moment he’d met her, but Ellie couldn’t take it anymore. She craved relief so desperately that she hooked a leg over his shoulder and shoved him against her.

He laughed, the vibrations sending shockwaves through her core, and said, “Next time, don’t make such a mess that I have to clean up.”  


“Next—”  


He shut her up with a finger plunging into her pussy, and Ellie’s head thunked back onto the bed as her hips canted up to take him deeper.  


“Oh my god!”  


“Take it, baby,” he hissed, pumping deeper. “Use me.”  


Ellie ground her hips against his hand as her body begged for release. And all the while he watched, entranced by her carnal hunger.

“More, Hoseok. Give me more!”  


He growled at the curl of his name rolled in rapture on her tongue, and with his other hand, he spread her wide at last. His mouth sucked firmly on her clit, which sent another string of curses tumbling through the air. He twirled his tongue around her tensing desire before he flicked it mercilessly. There were no words, no sounds, only blackness as her eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught. Still, he knew she craved even more friction, and he brought his thumb up to play with her at relentless speed.  


Her hips lifted and her walls beckoned his fingers deeper, and right as her thighs began to shake, Hoseok pulled back, eyes glued on her glistening pussy as it throbbed for him.  


“Son of a bitch,” she wailed as she looked down at him with desperate eyes. “Why—”  


“You’re not coming anywhere but on my cock, Ellie,” he said as he stroked himself to the flawless image of this magnificent woman splayed out for him on his sheets, dress hiked up, dripping cunt out. He squeezed himself at the base of his dick to hold back his eagerness. “I need to feel how much you need me. You need me, right, baby?”

“I need you,” she echoed.  


“You want me?”  


“More than anything. Since the moment I saw you.”  


“Yeah?”  


His hand pumped harder on his cock as though he could come just listening to her confess how much she desired him, and Ellie bit her lip as she watched his forearms flex and his thighs twitch.  


“You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen,” she added, and she was rewarded with his little grunt of appreciation. “I’ve never wanted anyone else like I want you, Hoseok. Every time I see your name at work, I pray I have you just so I can have an excuse to touch you.”

His hand moved faster as he stared at her heat, and Ellie reached her hand down to spread herself open for him. He groaned and licked his lips.  


“I think of you when I play with myself,” she said, “but it’s not good enough. I need to come on that thick cock of yours. Will you give it to me, Hoseok?”  


“I’ll give you everything, beautiful,” he promised.  


He reached for his side table, but Ellie grabbed his arm and whispered, “It’s okay, if you’re okay with it.”  


His eyes widened as though the thought had never crossed his mind. “Are you serious?”  


“I’m always safe, but… I don’t know, it just feels… different with you.”  


Ellie looked up at Hoseok, his once flawless blonde hair unraveling above her in sweaty strings, his eyes black with lust, his broad chest heaving with the mere thought. It was just supposed to be a passionate one-night stand, but it was true what she had said—she wanted more of him than she had any other man. A possessive thrill rippled through her at the thought of him filling her up in the most primal way. The way he was meant to be.  


She shouldn’t open herself up this way to someone she would only know for one night, and yet that was why she needed all of him. If this were her only chance to be with Lee Hoseok, she wanted him as he was, and she wanted all he could give her.  


“I’ve never been raw inside a woman before,” he admitted breathlessly.  


“I want to feel you, Hoseok. I want you.”  


He nodded numbly and turned his attention back to her aching core. He urged her hips to the edge of the bed again and ran his thumb back over her clit just to watch her jerk at his touch. He brought the head of his cock to her lower lips, running it up and down to coat it in her warm honey.  


They gasped in unison. This was illicit and dangerous and intense. Every nerve was attuned to this moment.  


She waited, her eyes begging along with her eager panting.  


Hoseok slipped the head of his dick inside her, and Ellie wound the sheet around her hands to anchor herself. It was pure, unadulterated bliss.  


“You’re so hot,” he murmured. “So hot.”  


He pushed in deeper, and she clenched automatically around him.  


As he watched his pink cock sink deeper into her tawny heat, his mouth fell open. “Fuck, baby, and so tight and soft. You’re swallowing me whole. Such a good girl taking me raw like this. I’m so lucky.”  


“Hoseok,” she breathed.  


“So wet and hot and tight.”  


He was lost in her, and Ellie felt a surge of pride. She had something no one else had had—she had the real Hoseok, and he was amazing. She could feel every ridge of his hardness, every inch of his all-consuming lust for her. It was all hers, and she was so greedy.  


Her walls fluttered around him as she devoured him to his hilt, and it woke him from his reverie. At last, he pulled back out and sank back in again, long, slow strokes that let them both experience the other from the inside out.  


“I could fuck you forever,” he crooned as he rubbed her clit again with his thumb. “I love the way your body shakes for me, and I get to feel it all.”

“Only you, Hoseok,” Ellie managed between his emphatic strokes.  


He tipped forward and crushed his mouth to hers in a sloppy kiss, gathering her hair in one hand and a satin-covered breast in the other. He picked up speed between her legs that had her moaning into him.  


Suddenly, he pulled up, more determined than ever, and pressed her legs back so her hips angled up for him. A whimper left Ellie’s lips as his next stroke filled her deeper than she’d ever felt. She gasped hard as Hoseok fucked the air right out of her lungs.  


Again and again and again.  


She couldn’t speak. She was reduced to mewls and whimpers and moans as her core tightened with every thrust of his thick cock.  


“I can feel you,” he murmured again. “You ready to come for me, baby? You ready to surrender to me?”  


“So close,” she stuttered.  


His thumb redoubled its assault on her clit until she could feel every muscle in her body tensing for her inevitable release. He knew just how to rub her to ignite every fire of her being.  


“Give it to me, baby. Need to feel it. Come for me, my sexy girl.” 

It was all too much—his words, his fingers, his cock. Ellie unraveled. Her hips trembled up as her walls squeezed ruthlessly around him, drawing him in as deep as he could go. Her thighs quaked and her eyes winched tight as she strangled out a pathetic gasp. 

She had never felt so spent. Every last ounce of energy had gone into her orgasm. Now she was just a vessel heaving ragged breaths below this real-life Adonis.

Above her, Hoseok was losing it. The strength of her release had taken him by surprise, and now trapped inside her quivering heat, his length swelled and throbbed. Ellie had just enough energy to grab his neck and draw him flat against her body.  


He was sweaty and hard and desperate for his own high. He felt so fucking good, and she felt immeasurably powerful controlling someone so strong.  


“Where do you want my come?” he managed between grunts as he started to pull out, but Ellie hooked a leg behind his ass and pushed him back in.  


“Inside me, baby,” she whispered into his ear. “Fill me up.”  


He mewled against her neck, feathering a grateful kiss there. His enormous arms hugged her waist as he buried himself within her, and a new warmth spread through her as she welcomed his seed into her walls.  


Ellie wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him as he rode out his release on a waterfall of whimpers and grunts. She raked her fingers through his silken hair and tried to process the knowledge that she had just fucked someone as perfect as Lee Hoseok.  


And here he was, tight in her arms, panting and nuzzling against her skin as he planted lazy kisses along her shoulder.  


“I—” he started but cut himself off with another trace of his nose along her collar bone.  


“Shh,” she said and stroked his head again. “Just stay for another minute.”  


A tremor rippled through her that had nothing to do with the aftershocks of ecstasy. The second he pulled out, this dream would end, and Ellie wasn’t ready to give it up. As unbelievable as the sex had been, nothing felt quite so good as Hoseok emptied and at her mercy, crushing her under him with his iron frame.  


They stayed like that as long as they could before his cock softened and he had no choice but to slip away from her and roll over onto the bed. The loss of his warmth was excruciating, and the chill in the bedroom intensified. 

Ellie tugged her dress down to combat the ice settling into her veins, but it was no use. Instead, she cleared her throat and headed for the bathroom. She was back a few minutes later, her long hair swept over her shoulder and her eyes cast to the floor.  


Hoseok was stretched out shamelessly naked across his bed, every single muscle taut and gleaming in the twinkling lights of Seoul. He studied her with a strange smile on his face, something between admiring and appreciative.  


“Is it okay if I stay?” Ellie asked as she worked a knot from her hair.  


Hoseok’s eyes widened as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the bed. He spent a moment studying her slender fingers as he traced them with his thumb. Silence hung for a full minute, and her shoulders sagged at his inevitable answer. She should have expected it. It was just sex after all. It was what she had wanted, right? 

She started toward the door, but his grip tightened.  


“Please don’t leave.”  


His voice was tender, turned up at the end like a question. Ellie melted into it.  


Still, she slipped out of his grip, and he sat up with the smallest of gasps, but she didn’t head out the door. Instead, she circled the bed and climbed under the covers. The musk of sex still pervaded the air, but under it was the essence of Hoseok, electrifying and soothing all at once. She laid down, taking in the goofy grin that softened all his features.  


He said nothing as he watched her curl into his bed, and her body relaxed for the first time all day. Relief and exhaustion washed over her in a wave that had her eyelids already fluttering shut.  


“Listen,” he said gently, brushing a lock of hair from her face, “I know I said one night, and that’s all I can give you now, but what if this wasn’t just tonight?”  


Ellie wheedled further into her pillow dreamily, barely hearing him. “Hm?”  


“What if I wanted another night when I come back?”  


“Sure,” she mumbled through her profound fatigue.  


“Ellie.”  


Her eyes rushed back open and she found Hoseok wide-awake and dead serious. His words surged through the twilight fog of sleep as she finally realized what he was saying.  


“Don’t forget me,” he begged. “Please.”  


He was so pretty lying on the pillow beside her, so earnest with his big eyes and parted lips. She wasn’t sure why—maybe it was exhaustion or hormones—but a tear slipped down her cheek.  


His thumb reached out to wipe it away, and he scooted closer to hold her tighter. “I’m sorry. Did I ask too much? That wasn’t what you signed up for, but I got carried away.”  


Ellie shook her head, drawing herself further into the cradle of his hand. “No, no. Yeah, I’d like that. A lot.”  


He smiled, all teeth and crescent eyes. So handsome.  


“Hoseok?”  


“Hm?”  


“I could never forget you.”  


He pressed his lips to hers in a sleepy kiss as they succumbed to the end of the first of many nights.  


**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr under the same handle. All future content hits there first along with updates and teasers.


End file.
